Our Happy Working song!
by Tatyana Witwicky
Summary: Dedicated to Soundwave 0107: Sparrow and Annabelle Lennox are stubborn about cleaning. Could a happy little tune help them? Featuring my Oc!


This popped into my head while on break!

Just a cute and funny one shot!

This is for a good friend of mine, Soundwave 0107!

He helped me write this out and I dedicate this to him!

And if you wondring why Devastator is in this, read his story Combination: Blue!

'Tis quite epic!

Once again, featuring my OC's Tai and Sparrow!

I do not own the song I used!

Onward!

xx

Happy working song!

xx

Annabelle Lennox and Sparrow were known for a few things:

* Being very sweet.

* Being crazy adorable.

* They had the ability to make anyone love them.

* And they were daddies girls..(much to their mother's annoaynce.)

But the worst thing, they were very stubborn. And messy.

'Would you please pick up your toys?' Optimus Prime begged for what felt like the sixtith time. The little blonde haired girl shook her head stubbornly, Sparrow parroted her actions and shook her small white and gray head.

The Prime pinched the bridge of his noseplate in annoyance. He felt yet another processor ache starting to form.

'Well, then if you are not going to listen to me, maybe you will listen to someone else.''

Honking his truck horn, he watched as the door to the Recreational room fly open and a girl with now bright blue and green highlighted hair come flying in.

Landing in front of the Leader and the two girls, she smirked. 'You rang, Dad?' She asked, her blue optic twinkling.

'Will you please tell them to pick up their toys?' Optimus grumbled. 'They won't listen to me!'

'Well, Dad, they are two little girls who like playing and not cleaning. Face it, who does?' She shrugged. She did have a point. He had witnessed Annabelle throwing a tantrum of epic proportions when Major Lennox had asked her to pick up her crayons. Ow, receptors were ringing for days.

'What do you propose we do?'

'I have an idea.' She grinned. 'This worked when I was a kid and it should work now.'

Tai turned to the two little girls. 'C'mon girls, I can show you that although cleaning can be a hastle, it can also be fun!'

'Cleaning can't be fun!' Annie pouted. She then got a look on her face of immense confusion. She then turned to Sparrow. 'Can it?'

The little X-box chirped and shrugged her tiny shoulder panels. 'Dunno.' She squeaked out.

'I seem to remember those Disney Princess's you both like so much like cleaning...you want to be like them right?

They both nodded with eager looks on her faces.

Tai then snapped her fingers as she whipped out a small stereo and pressed the play button. 'Well then, let's show everyone how fun it can be!'

Ironhide, who had heard the conversation, shook his massive head. 'This will never work.' He grumbled to Optimus, who was watching with amusement and pride.

'Sh!' The Leader snapped.

A cheery little tune started playing from the speakers. Optimus regonized the tune right away. Sparrow loved the movie Enchanted and she made him watch it with her every day.

Which he so happily did. Anything to make that little youngling happy.

Tai then smiled and started singing. 'Come, my little friends, as we sing a happy little working song!' She did a little twirl as she sang. 'Merry little voices clear and strong!' She then flexed her small muscles as she picked up one of Sparrow's sushi plushies and deposited neatly in her toy box. 'Come and roll your sleeves, so to speak, and pitch in!' She then grabbed a broom and danced while sweeping. 'Cleaning crud up in the NESTing, as we sing along!'

Optimus chuckled. His daughter was very good with children and sparklings.

'Trill a cheery tune in the base as we scrub the stubborn concrete stain!' She handed Sparrow a rag. The little X-box was known for her floor cleaning, and she chirped excitedly, scrubbing the mess while giggling madly. Her mommy was funny!

'Pluck a hairball from the floor, O lame!' The hairball then seemed to vaporise in thin air as the song coninued playing.

Tai turned back to the giggling little girls, grinning widely by this point.

'To that gay refrain, of the happy working song!'

Ironhide's optics had widened by that point. 'How did they do that?' He asked in amazement an shock.

'I have no idea...but let's keep watching, it's too adorable for words!' Optimus seemed hynotized by the epic cuteness.

'We'll keep singing without fail.' Tai was sitting on the floor by this point, neatly folding up clothes. 'Otherwise we'd spoil it!' Annie then picked the pink wastebasket and dumped it into a larger one. Tai smiled in approval. 'Hosing down the garbage pail!' Sparrow was zooming across the floor, her hands on the rag as she continued to clean the floor, making little squeaking sounds as she did so.

'And scrubbing up the tarmac!' Both of the larger mechs chuckled as Sparrow went right under Tai's legs in her floor cleaning escapades.

Tai leapt up and grinned as she sang on:

'How we all enjoy letting loose with a little Ladi-da-da-dum..' She gave another twirl, kicking a pile of clothes out of her way. Devatator poked in his head to see what was going on, and promply suctioned up dirt and grim with his Vortex, being careful to have it on the lowest power possible. Both Annie and Sparrow giggled as Tai lifted them up to the huge combiner. 'While we're emptying the Vac-uum!' Annie plucked a stuffed pony from his jaw while Sparrow gave the combiner a small kiss, earning a happy grumble.

'It's such fun to hum, a happy working song!'

Sparrow and Annie giggled. 'Ohh! A happy working song!' The three females sang together as Tai placed them down carefully.

She then got a dreamy look on her face. If she remembered correctly, which she did considering how many times she's seen this movie, this next part of the song was about love.

'Ohhh, how strange a place to be!' She had her hands folded over her chest, the two girls watching with wide eyes. 'Until Jazz will come to me, my spark is sighing.' She smirked.' Still as long as I am here, I guess a new experience could be worth trying!'

She turned to see Annie and Sparrow sitting down, intending to take a break. 'Yo!' She exclaimed. They both jumped up. 'Keep trying!'

She then grabbed a rather large feather duster and started dusting.

'You can do a lot when you got such a happy working tune to hum!' She twirled around gracefully as she neatly dusted the corners of the room. Ironhide decided to help out by this point. He couldn't help it, the song made him want to clean. He used his cannons to burn the dust away while Optimus polished. The two litle girls were giggling and started throwing soap at each other until Devestator grumbled for them to get back to work, which they did with gusto.

'Ohh!' The others hummed, as Tai went on: 'While we're sponging up the soapy scum! We adore each filthy chore-' Ironhide threw the bag of garbage into Devestator mouth, who shredded it up and threw it outside. 'That we determine! So, friends, theres no longer vermin! We're a happy working throng!' Barricade had poked his head by this point and his jaw dropped. What the frag?

'Singing as we fetch the detergent box! For the smelly shirts and the stinky socks!' Tai was scooping up dirty clothes with ease as she danced around.

'Sing along! And you cannot sing then hum along!'

Devastator hummed a happy tone, earning an alarmed stare from Barricade. Tai was trying so hard not to burst out laughing. Optimus felt a sense of pride for his daughter, acting so carefree with Sparrow.

She then scooped up Sparrow, who was giggling madly by this point. 'As we're finishing a happy working song!'

The two girls giggled happily as they sat on the human couch with Tai, Sparrow cuddling into her mother.

'Ah...' The Techno Organic sighed in satisfaction as she glanced around the room. It was spotless, which was impressive considering how large it was. 'Wasn't that fun?'

Optimus couldn't help but cheer slightly. 'Very well done, girls.' He smiled as Sparrow leapt from the couch and ran to him, holding her tiny arms up, demanding for him to pick her up.

Barricade was still in shock.

That was creepy.

Yet catchy.

xx

Bwahahahahahaha! Thank you Soundwave 0107!

This is for you! XD

Devastator is so damn adorable!

Review!


End file.
